The New Girl
by Kristina108
Summary: One chapter fanfic... A new girl comes to Halloween Town and trys to steal Jack away from Sally. PLEASE READ!


Hi peps! Yah um… this is my fanfic… I hope you enjoy… It's only one chapter…. And yah… well… just read it then review… read on dudes!

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Jack walked around on the same boring familiar street with the same people staring at him and saying the boring familiar lines, "Hello Jack!", "How are you doing Jack?", "How's Sally Jack?", "Jack, where are you going?"… But this time a new voice coming from a new face coming from a new head coming from a new body coming from a new girl asked him, "What's the matter Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Nothing… nothing wrong at all… what's your name?"

The girl said, "I'm Sara… I just died and though that I'd come here. I've heard about it all last year after Christmas."

Jack looked Sara up and down, "Cool… how did you die?"

Sara stared at the ground, "Hmm… I really don't remember… I think I drowned…" Sara rubbed her neck felling a large scar that was going all around her neck, "or I was beheaded."

Jack walked towards Sara, "I know all about beheadings..." he looked at the scar and stared at it while he walked around her, "Hmm… yep… you were beheaded."

Sara smiled, "Oh well… I like it here. Are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

Jack looked around at the many faces staring at him, "Let's talk somewhere else… follow me." Jack took Sara into the forest and looked around to make sure that no one followed Sara and him, "The truth is… I'm bored sick with this town. Everyone is always staring at me, watching me, saying the same things over and over AGAIN!"

Sara jumped back, "Whoa Jack! Cool down! Haven't you talked to anyone else around here?"

Jack nodded, "Yep… I only told one person besides you… Sally."

Sara giggled, "Ha ha you told Sally and Sara… that's funny."

Jack's eyes got huge, "Wait a minute… how do you know about me?"

Sara stared at the ground, "Everyone's always pointing you out and talking about you. One old person with eyes on the back of his head said that you and me would be better together than you and Sally… when can I meet her anyways?"

Jack frowned at the idea of Sara and him being together. It even gave him chills down his spine, "Um… you can meet her now if you want."

Sara smiled, "Lets!"

Jack took Sara to his house, he could even feel her eyes staring at his butt, "Well… here we are." He turned around really fast seeing Sara looking at him… but when she saw that he turned around, she looked up at the house.

Sara looked at the numbers of his house about ready to fall off, "Nice place…"

Jack walked in and saw Sally smiling at him until she say Sara, "Who is that?"

Sara walked in and shook Sally's hand, "I'm Sara… I just moved here!"

Sally snorted, "I can see that… I'm Sally… nice to meet you… I guess." Sally stared at Jack with a look like, "What in the hell is she going here?"

Jack read her mind, "She wanted to meet you… so I took her here!"

Sally took a step back and looked Sara up and down to see if she was worth her talking to, "Um… Jack… can I talk to you privately for a second?" She looked at Sara, "It'll only be a second."

Jack and Sally walked into their bedroom, "What's up Sally-star?"

Sally's face turned red, "Is that the NEW girl Sara that wants to be with you?"

Jack snorted, "No… I don't think so…"

Sally's face slowly turned back to its normal color, "_I_ think she is! Just promise me that you'll avoid her and try to not fall in her trap?"

Jack nodded, "Wait…. What trap?"

Sally stared at Jack, "Just promise me!"

Jack nodded again, "I promise."

Sally and Jack walked back to where they left Sara last, "Were back!"

Sara smiled, "Good… I thought that you would never leave!"

Sally frowned when she saw the way Sara looked at Jack, "I'm so sorry Sara… but you need to go. Jack and I are getting ready to make dinner and I'm sure that you wouldn't like it."

Sara laughed, "I think I might like it… what are you guys making? Pizza, spaghetti, subs, sandwiches?"

Sally came up with some nasty sounding dinner, "No, we're having human brains… we got one that's 100 years old just from the grave yesterday… Do you like that?"

Sara ran out of the house screaming, "You all are animals! Cannibals… PIGS!"

Sally laughed as she watched Sara running out of the town, "Well... I think that we got rid of her!"

Jack sighed, "No… I think that _you_ got rid of her! I really liked her!"

Sally turned around, "What do you think was most _appealing_ about her?"

Jack bit his lip, "She was nice."

Sally shut the door, "And?"

Jack looked at the floor, "She was funny…"

Sally walked up to him and looked at him with a cocked head, "And…"

Jack looked up from the floor and stared at her right in the eyes, "She had feelings."

Sally tried not to laugh, "And…"

Jack sighed, "Okay… you caught me… she was cute…"

Sally sighed, "Cute? Are you sure?"

Jack hugged Sally, "She may have been cute… but she wasn't even close to how beautiful you are!"

Sally kissed Jack, "As long…. As she…. Doesn't… come back…. For you… than you got yourself out of this mess."

Jack smiled, "Good! I thought that you would hate me forever!"

Sally looked at Jack, "I said that you got yourself out of trouble _this_ time!"

Jack looked out the window and looked at the town gate flapping in the wind, "I'll try to behave more."

Sally smiled, "Good!"

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Ta daa! That's the end! Remember to review! Please.


End file.
